Tiga Kali Pertemuan
by Shiro Ryu Izanami
Summary: Sungguh kejadian aneh yang membuatku heran. Warning! Male!Saku, Uke!Itachi, OC, sho-ai, OOC, yaoi. DLDR!
1. Prolog

**Mempersembahkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiga Kali Pertemuan © Shiro Ryu Izanami**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning!**

 **Sho-ai, OOC, GS, Typo, Male!Sakura dan dengan sederet kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Main Pair: Male!Saku x Uke!Itachi**

 **No plagiarism!**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan Pertama.

Awal aku melihat dia sebenarnya tidak begitu ku perhatikan.

Memang ia tampan, berkharisma, dan sedikit lembut dari pria kebanyakan. Mengenalnya sebatas wajah, sebab pada saat itu aku lupa namanya ketika ada pengenalan Universitas Tokyo. Datang ke sekolah sebagai mahasiswa merangkap alumni, bertugas memberi info bagi murid yang akan melanjutkan pendidikan lebih tinggi untuk kami di tahun ajaran akhir SMA.

Banyak siswi terpesona melihatnya. Aku pun sedikit teralihkan dari buku tugas yang sedang di kerjakan, namun hanya sekilas lalu kembali fokus menjawab rumus rumit logaritma.

"Ohayou Minna-san" Sahut seseorang bukan dirinya. Kalau orang ini aku tahu, karena merupakan mantan Kapten Basket tempat aku mengikuti ekskul dan juga anak OSIS.

"Ohayou Shisui-senpai!" Koor hampir semua penghuni di kelas XII-IPS 3 karena aku tidak termasuk.

"Maaf ya kalau kami mengganggu kegiatan belajar kalian" Ucapnya sopan (kupastikan sedang mengulum senyum walaupun tidak melihat karena masih sibuk dengan tugas)

Teman-teman menyerukan tidak apa-apa, bahkan ada yang berkata lama pun tak apa supaya tidak belajar.

Dimana disambut riuh rendah seisi kelas menyetujui termasuk aku, yang kini lebih memilih memerhatikan kedua orang di depan sana daripada pusing mengerjakan tugas matematika.

Setelah kelas tenang, suara Shisui-senpai terdengar kembali. "Kalian disini pasti sudah tahukan apa tujuan kami datang?"

"Tahuuuu" Koor mereka kompak.

"Nah sebelumnya kami akan memperkenlkan diri kami masing-masing. Nama saya Uchiha Shisui dan-"

"-saya Uchiha Itachi"

Ketika suara baritone terlantun, pada saat itulah tatapan kami tanpa sengaja tertaut dalam beberapa detik.

 _Sialnya, aku terpaku pada mata onyx sepekat malam tersebut._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan Kedua.

Aku mengikuti les gratis yang diselenggarakan oleh para alumni Konoha Senior High School, untuk yang berniat tes masuk universitas negeri ternama.

Lumayan lah, mendapat ilmu bagi persiapan tes masuk universitas bergengsi tanpa bayar sepeserpun.

Sebulan kegiatan ini berjalan, terpaksa harus selesai dikarenakan para alumni telah habis masa libur semester. Sedikit sedih juga terharu, aku yang tak punya uang untuk belajar tambahan, serta pengorbanan mereka meluangkan waktu untuk mengajar.

Karena itu mereka mengadakan acara closing dengan berfoto bersama sebagai kenang-kenangan. Disaat seperti itu lah aku melihatnya.

Ketika di paksa sahabat perempuan yang ingin berfoto dengannya, aku menyadari bahwa ada rasa familiar ketika melihat wajahnya. Wajar aku terkejut, mungkin dia mentor disini sama seperti alumni lain, namun tidak mengajar kelasku. (Disini ada 3 kelas Sosial dan Sains terdiri atas masing-masing 20 orang)

"Please Sakura-kun foto kan aku dengan Uchiha-senpai!" Ucap Ino memelas, sengaja mengeraskan suara dihadapannya.

Memutar mata sedikit jengah, lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Kemarikan ponselmu"

Ino memekik girang -tak lupa kecupan pipi- mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu berlari menuju Itachi-san yang tersenyum menanggapinya.

 _Kembali, tatapan kami bertemu saat aku akan memotretnya._

Cepat-cepat langsung mengalihkan perhatian, tak ingin terperangkap lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan Ketiga

Kembali mengikuti bimbel gratis, bedanya ini diselenggarakan oleh segilintir mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo dengan sistem seleksi ketika memilih murid serta dibatas.

Beruntung bisa lolos seleksi. Sekarang aku sedang istirahat mengobrol dengan sahabat yang satu sekolah juga, dapat mengikuti kegiatan ini.

"Kau tahu tidak alumni kita, Itachi-senpai ikut juga lho sebagai pengajar"

Itachi yang mana? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan siapa, karena sudah sekitar tiga bulan jangka waktu dengan pertemuan kedua.

"Hmm yang mana ya? Aku lupa"

Naruto mendengus, "Makanya jadi orang jangan cuek banget Sakura. Nanti tidak ada cewek yang mau sama kamu lho" ucapnya prihatin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya, menolak simpati yang sebenarnya tidak kuperlukan.

"Memang mengajar apa?"

Naruto memandangku dengan ekspresi aneh, "Nanti juga kamu tahu kok, dia ngajar dikelas B. Hari ini juga jadwalnya dia"

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk saja dan ber oh ria.

Tepat setelah pelajaran matematika usai oleh Neji-senpai kini saatnya belajar sosiologi -memang aku mau masuk jurusan sosial-. Saat itulah dia muncul. Dengan gaya pakai santai namun tetap elegan, membuatku termangu seketika.

Pada saat dia telah duduk, lalu tanpa sengaja -lagi- kami bertatapan, aku melihat matanya sedikit melebar. Tetapi dengan cepat mengembalikan ekspresinya menjadi datar.

 _Ada satu harapan muncul melihat reaksinya, mungkin dia mengingatku._

Apakah ini kebetulan semata? Atau memang telah ditakdirkan aku dan dia untuk bertemu tiga kali dalam enam bulan ini?

Aku teringat perkataan Naruto, ya dia memang Itachi-san. Alumni pada waktu itu datang ke kelas, mentor les yang di selenggarakan oleh Ikatan Alumni Konoha, serta pengajar juga di tempat aku mengikuti bimbel gratis lagi saat ini.

Sungguh kejadian aneh yang membuatku heran.

 _Namun dalam hati sangat aku syukuri._

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Haha ya ampun ini pair tercrack yang pernah Ryu buat :""" Maaf ya kalau Sakura nya OOC mau gimana lagi dia kan disini cowok, pasti sifat cewek nya gak ada. Paling kalau sifat temperamen dan cerewetnya tidak hilang. So ini baru prolog besok mulai ceritanya. Jangan lupa review ya :)


	2. Chapter 1: What!

**Mempersembahkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiga Kali Pertemuan © Shiro Ryu Izanami**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning!**

 **Sho-ai, OOC, GS, Typo, Male!Sakura dan dengan sederet kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Main Pair: Male!Saku x Uke!Itachi**

 **No plagiarism!**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awal cerita ini pastilah dari pertemuan ketiga kita. Kini murid kelas B bergantian untuk memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. -Tentu saja kami sudah berkenalan dan mengenal satu sama lain pada saat kami belajar oleh Neji-senpai, tapi Itachi-san tidak mengetahui maka kami harus memperkenalkan diri lagi- Berawal dari kanan orang terdekat yang duduk disamping Itachi-san sampai akhir. Tentu saja ia memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Itachi, cukup panggil nama saja supaya kita akrab. Nah ada yang ingin bertanya tentang saya?"

Semua murid saling menatap, mungkin bingung juga ingin bertanya apa. Kuputuskan biar aku saja.

"Dari Fakultas dan Departemen?"

Itachi-san menatap ku dan menjawab, "Saya mahasiswa awal semester 3, dan di Todai belum masuk jurusan. Nanti ketika semester 4 pemilihan jurusan"

Semuanya ber oh serta mengangguk serempak, sedangkan aku bertanya kembali dengan rasa penasaran.

"Lalu senpai ingin masuk kemana?"

Terlihat dimata ku ia sedikit ragu untuk memgungkapkannya. Tapi sikap tenang dan wajah dingin khas Uchiha mengecoh banyak orang terkecuali aku.

-Makanya kadang aku dijuluki 'Peramal' oleh Naruto, karena bisa menebak suasana hati seseorang dimana dimata banyak orang tidak begitu terlihat.-

Itachi-san menghela nafas terlebih dahulu. "Saya ingin masuk Fakultas Hukum, Departemen Ilmu Politik"

Semuanya mengangguk mendengarnya, lalu Utakata ikut berbicara. "Oh senpai pasti tidak akan melanjutkan bisnis Uchiha Corp ya?" Ujarnya polos yang segera disikut oleh Kiba.

Itachi-san hanya mengangguk dengan muka datar, sedangkan aku terkejut. Ternyata di depanku ini seorang pewaris Uchiha?

-Ish sepertinya aku harus menghilangkan sifat cuek ini.-

Atmosfir yang tidak mengenakkan segera hilang ketika aku berinisiatif untuk berbicara.

"Sekarang kita perkenalan saja, daripada membuang waktu supaya cepat belajar"

Semua yang ada disitu terlihat lega, -melihat muka Itachi-san yang tidak mengenakkan membuat semua tahu bahwa hal tersebut sensitif untuk dibicarakan- well bersahabat dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto memang sedikit menguntungkan.

"Namaku Akiba Shizuka, asal sekolah SHS Amegakure. Salam kenal, Itachi-senpai!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda, bermata coklat juga dengan lesung pipit disalah satunya. Dia lumayan menarik dimataku.

Kini giliran Utakata, "Namaku Akeni Utakata dari SHS Kumogakure. Mohon bantuannya senpai!" Tak lupa senyuman yang selalu ia berikan pada siapa saja.

"Kalau namaku-" Kiba berdehem membuat yang lain berseru-alay!- "-Inuzuka Kiba asal sekolah SHS Konoha. Itachi-senpai pasti tidak asing dengan margaku kan?" Ucapanya terdengar bangga.

Itachi-san memegang dagu berpikir sebentar, "Ah, kau adiknya Hana-chan ya?" Nada suaranya terdengar hangat bagi siapapun yang mendengar.

Chan?

Kiba mengangguk senang, "Ya, Hana-nee memang kakakku"

Apa dia selalu memanggil para wanita dengan suffiks khusus?

 _Memangnya kenapa kalau dia memakai suffiks untuk wanita eh Sakura?_

"-kura!"

Aku menoleh mendengar seruan keras dari samping kiri. Kiba mengeluarkan ekspresi sebal.

"Bukannya memperkenalkan diri malah melamun!" Disambut tawa yang lain, walau aku tak tahu dimana letak kelucuannya.

Aku menatap Itachi-san, dia pun menatapku. Karena aku tidak tahan, segera mengalihkan tatapan ke bawah sambil berucap pelan, "Namaku Haruno Sakura asal sekolah dari SHS Konoha. Mohon bantuannya"

"Oh jadi kau juga dari Konoha?" Nada suaranya terdengar terkejut, dan ada rasa tak percaya dalam hati. Segera ku tatap lagi wajahnya.

Bohong.

Kulihat kebohongan di mata tersebut.

Mengapa Itachi-san memberikan respon seperti ini?

 _Atau aku yang terlalu percaya diri ia mengingat ku?_

Kecewa.

Aku menjawab dengan tatapan dingin, "Ku kira senpai sedikit familiar dengan wajahku, mengingat kita pernah bertemu dua kali sebelumnya"

Itachi-san seperti membeku.

Kiba menyahut, tak menyadari aura aneh diantara kita berdua. "Hey, Sakura bertemu dua kali kan belum tentu membuat seseorang ingat akan orang lain. Wajar saja Itachi-senpai tidak ingat denganmu"

 _Orang lain ya?_

Mengapa rasanya sesak akan kenyataan tersebut?

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu begitu marah dengan persoalan sepele seperti ini.

Lagian, memang aku ini siapa bagi Itachi-san?

"Namaku Usui Sachi, asal sekolah SHS Kumogakure. Salam kenal senpai"

Aku tidak memperhatikan lagi tentang perkenalan yang lain, bahkan aku sudah tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran favoritku. Hanya ada satu emosi yang mendominasiku saat ini.

Kesal.

Yah, aku orang yang mudah sekali tersinggung dan tempramen. Sama seperti Naruto, namun tidak sebodoh dia yang langsung mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Selalu bisa memendam emosi, kecuali jika orang yang sudah dekat denganku barulah aku bisa mengeluarkannya. Tak peduli ia perempuan maupun laki-laki. Makanya Ino dan Naruto selalu jaga jarak jika aku sedang bad mood.

Sudah satu setengah jam tidak bisa fokus, dan rasa kesalku semakin menjadi. Melihat Itachi-san yang begitu tenang serta para perempuan yang selalu mencari perhatian padanya.

"Permisi senpai" suaraku terdengar lantang, kontrol emosiku sudah diambang batas. Apalagi melihat ia tadi tertawa dengan Shizuka.

Semua melihatku heran, terlebih melihat raut wajahku yang kusut. "Ya Haruno-san?" Itachi-san pun bertanya dengan raut tak beda jauh dengan yang lain.

Dia menyuruh orang lain memanggil nama depan, namun memanggil namaku dengan marga? Tch!

"Bisakah saya izin untuk pulang duluan? Saya ada urusan keluarga dirumah" Ucapku sangat cepat.

Itachi-san menatapku lamat, aku pun balik menatapnya menantang. Yang aku dengar dari beberapa teman bahwa sulung Uchiha terkenal prodigy di antara Uchiha lainnya, maka ketika bertatapan dengannya Itachi-san tahu bahwa aku berbohong. Dan itulah yang kuinginkan agar ia bisa tahu perasaanku seperti apa tadi.

Seperti bocah?

Ya, aku pun bingung dengan kelakuanku. Namun saat ini yang terpenting bisa keluar dari taman yang ditempati sebagai media mengajar-belajar.

Itachi-san pertama kali memutus kontak mata, mengalihkan pandangan pada Nagato-senpai yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yahiko-senpai.

"Nagato!"

Kulihat Nagato-senpai menghentikan obrolan lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah kami. "Ada apa?"

"Ada-"

"Biar saya saja yang izin Itachi-senpai" Memotong tanpa melihat ekspresinya. Aku buru-buru membereskan perlengkapan alat tulis.

"Duluan ya" Ucapku pamit pada kelas B.

Terburu-buru berjalan kearah Nagato-senpai yang bingung melihatku, setelah didepannya aku menghela nafas.

"Senpai, aku izin pulang duluan. Ada urusan keluarga. Apakah boleh?" Dengan tatapan memelas, kulihat Nagato-senpai langsung mengangguk. Dimana kusambut dengan perasaan lega.

"Arigatou senpai"

"Ya hati-hati"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung berlari sekencang yang biasa ku lakukan. Mengabaikan sesak nafas di dada, ini tak sebanding apa yang terasa didalam lubuk hati ku.

Untung jarak Universitas Tokyo dengan rumah tidak terlalu jauh. Sekitar 50 menit jika berjalan kaki dan 30 menit berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author PoV**

Sepulangnya dari bimbel Sakura memutuskan untuk latihan meninju sekaligus menyalurkan emosi yang entah mengapa begitu lama bertahan.

Buk!

Saat ini ia hanya memakai kaus putih oblong dengan celana pendek selutut.

Buk!

Keringat yang bercucuran deras membuat pakainnya melekat, sehingga lekukan pack yang walaupun belum begitu terbentuk, tercetak jelas. Membuat para pria iri dan wanita akan memekik histeris melihat keseksiannya.

Ting Tong

Kegiatannya berhenti.

Sakura segera keluar dari kamar merangkap ruang latihan yang diatur sedemikian rupa olehnya. Mengelap keringat dengan handuk di atas kasur, lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman isotonik dingin dalam lemari es.

Ting Tong

Memutar mata, dasar tidak sabar sama sekali. Tahu kebiasaan seseorang yang sering main kerumah. Ia membuka botol minuman dingin tersebut sambil berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

Ting-

Ceklek!

"Berisik Naruto!"

Naruto yang berniat memencet bel secara brutal mengurungkan niat, lalu nyengir melihat tampang bete sahabatnya.

"Lama sekali"

"Kau yang tidak sabaran"

Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Sakura lalu masuk tanpa permisi, Sakura yang sudah biasa akan kelakuan sahabatnya mendengus dan menutup pintu.

Setelah duduk di sofa, Naruto bertanya mengenai kejadian yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening. "Tadi kau kenapa Sakura?"

Tentu saja Naruto tahu, mereka belajar di ruang terbuka. Bisa melihat apa saja yang terjadi.

Sakura ikut duduk disamping Naruto, ia tidak segera menjawab. Meneguk minuman dingin yang dibawanya tadi sampai habis. Setelah itu menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit-langit apartemen yang kusam.

"Aku-" Sakura sedikit enggan melanjutkan. Entahlah pikiranya kacau. Tersinggung karena hal yang benar-benar sepele bukanlah sifatnya. Lagian ia tidak dekat dengan Itachi. Mengapa perasaanya tidak karuan begini?

Naruto masih menunggu. Siapa yang menyangka kesabarannya yang setipis benang, bisa begitu rela ditahan hanya untuk sahabat kecilnya.

Melirik kearah Naruto yang menatap intens, mendesah lelah.

"Aku bi Naruto"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Naru-"

"APA?!"

Sakura menutup telinga, astaga ia harus memeriksakan pendengaran yang terancam rusak oleh lengkingan nyaring Naruto.

Belum juga Sakura pulih dari rasa terkejut, tubuhnya diguncang hebat oleh Naruto.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Sakura?! Kenapa kau bisa belok?! Ini bukan karena-hmmmpppp!"

"Tenang dulu Naruto" ucap Sakura mendelik kesal sambil menutup mulut si pirang. Sedangkan Naruto melotot lalu menganggukkan kepala.

Setelah dirasa sudah tenang Sakura melepaskan bekapan nya, sedangkan Naruto menghirup nafas panjang.

"Jelaskan"

"Pertama, aku tidak gay Naruto. Tapi bisex"

Naruto ingin memprotes, "Tapi kan-"

"Sssttt!" Sakura menatap tajam. Tidak mengizinkan Naruto untuk berbicara dulu.

"Kedua, aku tertarik dengan seorang pria namun masih suka memuji kecantikan wanita"

Naruto menyipitkan mata, "Siapa?"

"Huh?" Sakura mengangkat alis bingung.

"Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Bukan aku kan?"

Memberikan tatapan jijik pada Naruto, "Siapa yang mau dengan mu?"

"Sialan!" Naruto melemparkan botol kosong pada Sakura yang tentu saja bisa terhindarkan.

Sakura mengangkat tangan. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu"

Ada tatapan 'why?' dari mata Naruto.

Sakura menghindari untuk bertatap mata, menunduk.

"Belum jelas apa yang kurasakan. Dan mungkin saja hanya berupa kekaguman akan fisiknya saja" Ucapnya lirih.

"Kutebak-" Naruto menghirup nafas dalam, bisa terlihat badan Sakura yang menegang, "Sepertinya dia tampan ya?"

Sakura yang menyangka Naruto tahu siapa orang yang membuatnya seperti ini, segera menjitak kepala Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tapi setidaknya Naruto bisa menebak, orang yang membuat sahabat nya kalang kabut ada diantara laki-laki kelas B. Termasuk pengajar yang terlibat dengan kelas tersebut.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Maaf ya kalau alurnya lambat, Ryu disini walaupun temanya yaoi atau sho-ai yah karena skin-ship antara Itachi dan Sakura itu sedikiiiiit sekali. Mungkin cuma tatapan mata, sentuhan jari, pelukan udah. Karena Ryu mau lebih ke feelnya. Bikin cerita ini se real mungkin, dan walau di jepang mungkin sesama jenis sudah tidak asing namun tetap saja ada kemungkinan cemoohan mengenai perilaku ini. Makanya Sakura tadi secara gak sadar bukan hanya kesal namun bingung serta takut akan apa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Saatnya balas review

 **Lin Xiao Li: Oke ini udah lanjut**

 **Tectona Grandis: Arigatou ^-^ ya. Tapi Ryu buat MaleSaku supaya tambah greget(?)**

 **KanonAiko: Salam kenal juga Kanon-san(?)/manggilnya gitu gak apa-apa kan?/ Ah iya Sakura disini cowok, maksud Ryu crack karena Sakura yang cowok dan Itachi juga cowok makanya saya anggap ini crack banget karena gak biasa :""" (maklum Ryu Fujoshi) maaf Ryu masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, kalau sempat nanti Ryu perbaiki. Ryu gak janji ini bisa selesai tapi diusahakan sampai tamat. Arigatou ^-^**

 **ddafmipa97: Ah Arigatou, ini udah dilanjut**

Oh ya makasih bagi yang telah review serta yang sudah fav dan follow. Arigatou minna-san ^

P.S: Ini republish prolog sama chap 1, cuma perbaikan sedikit dan penambahan beberapa kata dan kalimat supaya lebih kerasa feelnya. Chap 2 nya nanti Ryu usahakan secepatnya


	3. Chapter 2: Happy

Suasana ramai lalu lalang orang-orang yang sibuk menghabiskan waktu baik sekedar hang out maupun belanja, terlihat biasa di tempat ini dengan begitu banyak barang dan jasa yang disediakan.

Sudah sekitar 2 jam Sakura sibuk berkeliling mengangkut barang-barang seperti baju, tas, sepatu serta aksesoris lainnya yang tentu saja bukan miliknya, melainkan milik sang sahabat dengan hobi berbelanja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura melenguh "Ino-"

"-bentar lagi Sakura" Ino memotong cepat tanpa melihat laki-laki tersebut dan hanya terfokus pada dua baju di tangannya. 'Pink atau hitam ya?'

Sedangkan Sakura mendengus kesal. Astaga pantas saja Naruto langsung kabur ketika Ino mengajak mereka untuk main di mall. Ujung nya para pria menjadi babu seorang wanita.

Padahal Sakura mengira jika berjalan-jalan di mall bersama Ino untuk pertama kalinya-ya pertama kali karena Sakura punya sejuta alasan untuk tidak ke mall bersama kedua sahabatnya itu- akan membuat fikirannya relaks tidak memikirkan senpai yang mungkin ia taksir.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam akhirnya Ino memilih dress berwarna hitam dengan renda serta manik-manik kecil menghiasi bagian bawahnya(sorry deskripsinya gak jelas karena jujur aja meskipun Ryu perempuan tapi Ryu gak ngerti fashion) berjalan menuju kasir. Sambil menunggu Ino, Sakura melihat-lihat sekeliling.

Ia kini berada di toko yang menjual aneka ragam pakaian khusus wanita. Kalau diperhatikan barang-barang disini sepertinya cukup menguras kantong, dari beragam model dan warna yang menarik perhatian serta para pengunjung yang lumayan ramai. Matanya terpaku pada sosok seorang wanita atau pria? Dimana mempunyai rambut panjang hitam yang diikat serta perawakan yang cukup ramping. Ia seperti mengenalnya, apa mungkin?!-

"-kura Sakura!"

Tersentak kaget. Ia alihkan pandangan pada Ino yang menunjukkan raut jengkel. "Apa yang kau lihat hah? Katanya tadi ribut ingin istirahat"

Gelagapan, "Baiklah aku ingin makan. Tadi aku tidak sempat sarapan". Dapat dilihat sang sahabat perempuannya kini membelalakkan mata kaget.

"Astaga! Mengapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?! Dan ini sudah jam-Ino melihat pergelangan tangan- jam 1 siang! Agh! Kau membuatku menjadi seperti sahabat tiri tau!" Ino membuat raut ekspresi bersalah nan lebay disaat bersamaan menurutnya.

Sakura mengernyit, " Tidak ada yang namanya sahabat tiri Ino. Adanya juga Ibu-"

"-Aahh! Sudahlah, ayo cepat ke restoran! Jangan berdebat denganku untuk hal yang tidak penting!" Ino menarik lengan Sakura, menyeret sang sahabat merah muda nya ini untuk segara beranjak.

Sakura menurut saja. Ino memang terkadang (amat) menjengkelkan.

Dalam perjalanan tak diduga karena Ino berjalan dengan amat tergesa, mereka (lebih tepatnya Sakura yang diseret Ino) mau menuju arah kanan, bertabrakan di depan pintu toko dengan seseorang yang sepertinya mau ke arah sebaliknya.

Bruk!

"Ouch, gomennasai. Gomen-"

Sakura yang tadi membereskan beberapa barang terjatuh, membeku ketika Ino menyebut sebuah nama.

"-eh Itachi-senpai?"

Hari ini menyebalkan sekali!

.

.

.

.

.

Canggung.

Suasana itulah yang kini membelenggu mereka bertiga. Ino sih sebenarnya bisa saja mencairkan suasana, namun aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura sedikit membuatnya gelisah. Oh ayolah ada apa sih dengan mereka?!

Saat ini Itachi, Ino beserta Sakura berada di sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal. Sesak dengan para pelanggan di jam makan siang ini, menambah buruk suasana yang pada awalnya memang tidak baik.

Menghela nafas, sepertinya memang harus segera diakhiri. Berdehem, "Kalian ingin memesan apa?"

Kedua lelaki di depan serta di sampingnya tersentak kaget. Membuat Ino menahan diri terkikik kecil.

' _Ish kompak banget sih. Sepertinya mereka akan jadi target kapal baru ku'_ Batinnya berusaha tidak berteriak kegirangan, mendeteksi bibit(?) yang tak disadari keduanya.

Note: Ino adalah seorang fujo tersembunyi.

Sakura adalah yang pertama bereaksi "Aku pesan kentang goreng saja" ucapnya agak lesu.

Ino mengerutkan kening, "Udah?"

"Hmm" Sakura mendehem malas. Hal ini membuat Ino makin heran, "Bukannya kau tadi belum sarapan Saku? Kenapa pesannya hanya itu saja?"

Sakura terdiam. Sebelum menjawab ia melirik kearah sang senpai yang sedari tadi diam, tak disangka tatapan mereka bertemu. Lagi. Membuatnya sedikit mendesis tak suka. "Kau tahu kenapa" Sambil kembali menatap Ino yang kini baru ngeh.

"Oh-" Ino menghela nafas mengalihkan pandangan ke orang di hadapannya, "Lalu senpai mau pesan apa?"

Itachi langsung menjawab, "Salad buah"

Melongo, "Udah?" kembali pertanyaan sama terulang, -entah mengapa ini terasa aneh- dijawab anggukan yakin.

Tiba-tiba Ino merasa kepalanya pening. Ada apa dengan pria masa kini? Apakah diet menjadi sebuah trend? Kalau Sakura sih dia maklum, sedangkan Itachi-

-ah sudahlah.

Ino tidak berani bertanya maupun mengusik hal yang bukan teritorinya.

"Baiklah" Segera beranjak kearah meja pemesanan, menghela nafas lega ketika menyadari bisa keluar dari situasi menyesakkan tersebut.

Hening menyelimuti.

Itachi canggung ketika sadar dirinya kini ditatap intens.

Awalnya Itachi ingin mengambil handphone untuk menyibukkan diri, tapi-

"Anda Sedang diet?"

-diurungkan ketika orang dihadapannya berbicara.

Mengerjap bingung pada awalnya, tapi pemahaman segera didapat. Bersidekap, Itachi jujur saja tak suka akan nada sarkas dan meremehkan tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu" Ucapnya datar.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sakura menaikkan alis. Terkejut akan sikap defensif tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Padahal dia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana saja yang sepertinya gagal.

Tersenyum dalam hati. Dilihat dari tingkah Itachi yang kini sedikit mengerutkan kening, bibir maju beberapa mili, dan tidak mau bertatapan, mungkin orang menganggapnya sebagai hal bahwa kita membuatnya marah karena tersinggung. Tapi Sakura adalah pembaca ekspresi handal mengerikan. Karena siapapun takkan bisa berbohong dihadapannya. Bahkan untuk sekelas Uchiha.

Dalam penglihatannya, Itachi ketika tidak ingin mengakui sesuatu, gerak geriknya mirip sekali dengan adiknya. Si bungsu Uchiha, Sasuke.

Mengekeh geli, "Saya anggap itu sebuah pembenaran"

Spontan Itachi menyipitkan mata, "Sebelumnya tolong jangan terlalu formal denganku. Dan dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu? Bukankah ku bilang bu-kan u-ru-san-mu?" penekanan dua kata diakhir.

Mengangguk setuju atas kalimat pertama Itachi. "Well-" lalu mengangkat bahu sambil memutar mata, menganggap hal ini membosankan. "Kau sama seperti Sasuke ketika berusaha mengelak"

Ekspresi Itachi melembut ketika nama Sasuke dibawa. "Kau dekat dengan Sasuke?"

Pengalihan topik.

Itachi sepertinya memang merasa terganggu. Sakura tidak memusingkannya.

"Cukup dekat, walau tidak seakrab Naruto dengan adikmu"

Itachi terheran, "Tapi aku tidak pernah dengar dia bercerita tentangmu"

"Mungkin aku memang bukan teman yang berkesan untuknya" Sakura menjawab tidak peduli. Karena yang ia pikirkan adalah interaksinya sekarang dengan sang senpai, tak menyangka bisa mengobrol seringan ini dengan Itachi.

Cukup membawa topik yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Itachi menggeleng, "Sasuke selalu menceritakan hal-hal terkecil padaku apapun itu. Bahkan untuk hal yang tidak penting sekali pun"

Awalnya Sakura ingin berkata sarkartis berupa 'Apa kau menganggap ku tidak penting maksudnya?' tapi urung dilakukan. Suasana nyaman ini bisa jadi dingin kembali. Dan ia tidak mau.

Mengibaskan tangan, "Sudahlah jangan di-"

Ucapan terpotong oleh seruan bersemangat Itachi.

"Aku ingat!" Berucap antusias, Sakura ingin sekali mencubit gemas pipi yang sedikit bersemu karena semangat itu.

"Apa yang ingat?" Melayangkan tatapan heran.

"Sasuke-" Itachi menatap ragu Sakura, kini kedua tangannya dilipat di atas meja. Memajukan tubuh, "-apa Sasuke selalu memanggilmu permen kapas?"

"A-apa? Permen kapas?" Sakura tersinggung. Apa karena rambutnya yang pink huh?

Itachi meringis geli, "Kau tidak tahu?"

Sakura hanya mencebikkan mulut, bergumam. "Dasar pantat ayam"

Kini Itachi tertawa kecil. Tanpa disadari olehnya Sakura terpukau dibuatnya. "Kalian ini lucu ya? Naruto-Sasuke, Teme-Dobe. Kau dengan Sasuke, Pantat ayam dengan Permen kapas?"

Hening.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sakura kali ini.

Sakura menatap Intens Itachi, ekspresinya tidak sesantai tadi. Membuat Itachi bingung.

'Apa aku menyinggungnya?' Itachi bertanya heran dalam hati. Meskipun menurutnya hal seperti ini hanya berupa lelucon, tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin… Itachi berusaha maklum.

Karena risih sedari tadi ditatap tanpa ada tanggapan, Itachi tersenyum kikuk. "Sakura? Apa aku menyinggungmu?" ucapnya berhati-hati menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Lagi" Sakura berkata lirih dengan pandangan mata sedikit mengawang.

"Huh?"

Masih menatap dalam, Sakura berucap tanpa sadar. "Aku ingin melihat lagi"

Memiringkan kepala, Itachi bertanya bingung. "Melihat apa?"

"Tawamu"

Blush.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Uchiha Itachi, tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya bersemu merah seperti ini.

Berdehem sambil berusaha meredakan panas diwajah. "Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi membuat Sakura tersadar seketika dari pikiran konsletnya. Mukanya bersemu merah juga, 'Astaga! Apa yang kukatakan tadi?' rasanya ia ingin menengelamkan diri di samudra.

"Ah gomen bukan maksudku-"

Mengusap tengkuk salah tingkah, bingung menjelaskannya. Masa harus menjawab 'Aku tidak bermaksud menggombal?' tapi kan akan tambah rumit kedepannya nanti.

Itachi memalingkan wajah ketika pipinya masih belum reda dari rasa panas, "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa"

Awkward.

Sakura berusaha bertanggung jawab dari momen menyebalkan sekaligus memalukan ini, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas sikapku kemarin Senpai"

Itachi menarik nafas ketika merasa pipinya sudah tidak memerah seperti tadi. Menggeleng pelan, "Aku yang salah karena aku berpikir kau tidak mengingatku makanya aku berpura-pura terkejut agar kedepannya kita bisa akrab tapi-"

"-aku malah tersinggung" menyambung ucapan Itachi, Sakura memberikan senyum geli atas tingkah kekanak-kanakkannya.

"Yeah seperti itu" Itachi mengangguk pelan.

Keheningan merajai suasana.

"Eh tunggu" Sakura ingin mengonfirmasi, "Kau tadi bilang apa? Akrab?" Berusaha meredam nada senang ketika berpikir 'Mungkinkah?'

Mengangguk sambil terheran Itachi hanya tersenyum. "Memangnya ada yang salah? Aku kan ingin dekat dengan murid-murid ku"

"Aaa souka" Berusaha menekan kekecewaan dalam hati, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada daerah meja pemesanan. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Ino melambaikan tangan heboh dengan seringai lebar, berucap 'ganbatte' dengan isyarat tangan mengepal.

Sakura gagal paham.

Omong-omong mengapa Ino malah berdiam disitu?

"Mengapa Yamanaka-san masih berdiam disitu?"

Rupanya Itachi pun memerhatikan kearah pandang Sakura. Sakura sendiri mengangkat bahu, sama tidak mengertinya. Ia berdiri, "Aku kesana dulu senpai" Itachi mempersilahkan.

Sakura berjalan ke arah Ino, tapi gadis ini malah mengerutkan kening sambil memerhatikannya. Setelah berhadapan, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap mereka berbarengan.

Sedetik mereka tertawa kemudian.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu pig" Sakura menghela nafas, melihat sekeliling. Kini mereka sedikit menjadi pusat perhatian. "Sudah memesan?"

"Belum" Ino berucap ringan.

Kedutan kesal terlihat di kepala Sakura. "Kau dari tadi ngapain sih? Masa sampai belum memesan juga?"

"Aku hanya terlalu asyik memotret kalian sih" Meringis memperlihatkan pose di handphone ketika Sakura tadi asyik mengobrol. Dari sisi manapun, terlihat Itachi yang tertawa serta Sakura yang terpesona, membuat mereka terlihat seperti… sedang berkencan. Sakura tersedak sendiri memikirkannya. (Padahal kalau orang lain yang lihat mereka seperti teman akrab biasa)

"Cepatlah pesan! Aku sudah lapar nih" mengeluh untuk berusaha menghentikan pemikiran absurdnya.

"Oke, temani aku memesan. Lagian kau sudah disini"

Bergumam menyutujui. Mereka berbalik dan mengarah meja pemesanan.

Tanpa diketahui, sepasang mata onyx yang meredup ketika melihat interaksi tersebut.

* * *

Setelah makan siang Ino, Sakura beserta Itachi keluar bersama ke arah parkiran karena mereka sama-sama akan pulang. Ino sibuk mengobrol dengan Itachi sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Ia mendengus melihat begitu asyiknya mereka berdua berbincang, mengabaikan dirinya yang mengekor layaknya bawahan. Mengelus dada.

'Sabar Sakura. Sabar. Orang sabar bakal deket sama gebetan' berucap dalam hati sambil melirik Itachi.

Persetan dengan gender. Dengan pandangan orang-orang nanti, bahkan jikalau nanti dibenci oleh Itachi. Sakura ingin usaha dulu. Ingin memuaskan hatinya dulu. Walau mungkin akan berakhir menyakitkan, setidaknya ada kenangan indah yang terselip dihidupnya.

Setelah tiba di parkiran Ino menghentikan langkahnya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa Saku" Menepuk dahi keras, membuat Itachi serta Sakura meringis. Gak sakit tuh jidat ditepuk kayak gitu?

Sakura mengernyit, "Lupa apa?"

"Tou-san titip sushi di restoran langganan, dan jaraknya lumaya jauh dari sini. Gimana nih?"

Sakura menanggapi santai, "Ya udah aku sendiri saja, aku mana mungkin telat latihan ke sana"

"Latihan?" Itachi menginterupsi, rautnya penasaran.

"Iya. Ini senpai, Sakura memang biasa latihan tinju setiap Rabu dan Jum'at" Ino mengalihkan pandang pada Sakura, "Memang kesana pake apa? Bawa uang tidak?"

"Err-" Menggaruk kepala, Sakura meringis. "Jalan kaki mungkin?"

Pletak!

"Ouch! Sakit Ino!"

"Aku tahu kau atlet, tapi berjalan dengan jarak 3 km? Jangan membuatku tertawa" Ino bersedekap memandang sinis.

"Kenapa tidak bareng dengan ku saja Sakura?" Dua kepala menoleh serempak kearah sang senpai. 'Ah kenapa tidak kepikiran ya?' batin mereka bersama.

Ino tersenyum riang, mengambil belanjaan yang masih dipegang Sakura. "Nah kau ikut saja Itachi-senpai. Permasalaan selesai. Bye Saku, Bye senpai!" Melangkah pergi pada mobil ungu beberapa langkah di depannya.

Sakura hanya bergumam sedangkan Itachi melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mobil Ino melaju keluar, Itachi berjalan kearah mobil hitam sportnya yang masih lumayan jauh. "Ayo Sakura"

"Ngomong-ngomong-" Kini mereka berjalan bersisian. Sakura melirik sambil melanjutkan, "-Kau memanggilku dengan nama depan. Boleh aku melakukan yang sama padamu?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum ringan, "Tentu saja. Itu hakmu"

Sakura ikut tersenyum. Kini ia meralat.

Hari ini menyenangkan sekali!

 **TBC**

 **A/N: update lama karena hp Ryu rusak T.T**

 **Terus karena nulisnya minjem hp temen dan gak boleh lama, jadi Ryu gak sempet buat bales review, mungkin di chap depan jadi dobel buat balesin. Maaf ya kalau ngegantung untuk chap yang ini karena untuk nulis sebisa mungkin gak typo di hp orang lain itu sulit sekali dan lama /hiks/**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi nanti ^_^**


End file.
